RoDestruct/Annihilation and Destruction
Part 1 of Event 1 We carried on as planned. We slowly crept around passing the guards, staying in the shadows and background. Blaze stayed back for obvious reasons. We come down some stairs to Central block B. As Septro stated before, there was a elevator that we need to use. Two minor guards were well guarding it. We stayed along a wall. If we were to turn left, then the elevator would be along the wall on the right side. Septro looks that way, looks back at us, smiles and looks down the hall hall again. He pulls out two daggers and tosses them at the two guards. The both drop. We run to the elevator and crank down, slowly. We arrive to the Minor block A. We slowly go down the halls. The prisoners are a sleep. Suddenly one gets up in a cell on my left. He stares at me. He's about to open his mouth when Septro throws a knife quickly at him. He drops down back in his bed. I push open a door so that a unusual large crack. I look down it and see that it is stairs. I look back down to my left and nod to Fonso. The three of us go down into room and head down the stairs to Minor block B. We continue to creep down halls and slide across walls. We come up to a bunch of cells on each side of the walls. All lights are on. People are talking and chatting. We can't afford to let them hear us or see us. We can't go any farther. And behind us a door opens up. We are screwed. We five seconds to choose our path. 5. Do we take the one with the prisoners and pray they don't make a commotion. 4. No, they'll do something. 3. Okay, I'll get the guy who comes out. 2. I see his shoe. 1. Show time. I pull out my sword and run to the door. A guard steps out. I grab him and thrust my sword through him. I pier in the room and it's the laundry! I hadn't noticed that we went down the corridor yet. We all charge in and take clothes and a pass cards. I smile. We have gotten far. We go down the hall with out being talked to. Septro is smiling a bit. He must think he is better because he escaped. A couple prisoners stared at us like we were different. Hah! We were. We got into the hall with a slanted end that led down into Minor block C. We followed it. Oddly, the Green Hall was clean. It was just a regular hall. No cells, no guards, nothing. I wanted to ask Septro what was up, but I couldn't afford to let someone no that we exist, yet. We made it to the stairs. We all casually walk down to the first Red Hall. We stop in front of the door. "Gentlemen. Welcome to the home of the Rejected." Septro happily says. He opens the door and we walk in to a hall. I feel cold, demented, crazy, mad, horrific presence. I smile psychotically. We all break up into groups. we all walk to the cells and tear off our disguises. Many prisoners stare like we are crazy. "Ahem. I am Ty. I have come to release you prisoners but at the cost that you must serve under my presence and battle in my army. If you choose to join it, then you will be able to be free. But if not, you will stay in here and rot. Those who decide to join, you will be free, but not able to return to cities but one. You will all stay in Sky City. I will explain more if you decide to join us. If you all decide to join then yell at the top of your lungs!" I shout out. Nobody makes a noise. But I can hear all the way from Major block C, shouts. Slowly they grew louder and louder. From C to B. Then A shouted as well. All of the Major blocks were shouting at us now. We had to act quick, guards surely had to hear and we had to get them out of here. We moved quickly, opening cells. They all ran to Fonso, who would warp out to, send them there. He would return thanks to Septro's stone. I heard the foot steps. I ran to the door and pinned it shut with some bars sliced up with RoD. We come down to the last fifty. I smile. "Septro, go. This group and I will, lets just say have some fun." I tell him. "I wanna enjoy destruction too ya know." Septro says. "Okay, tell Fonso, quickly." I shout. He disappeared and reappeared. He nodded. Suddenly the door bust open. The guards stop frozen. There is about 5. Their faces turn white. One guys pisses his pants. Fifty prisoners, all ready to fight, Septro, and then me. Everybody charged at them. We all busted through, going up the stairs, breaking things, releasing Minor prisoners. We beat guards, destroy structures and crush anything else in our way. We all got to the Central A. It's time to get out. Septro takes get him and everyone out. I stay and wait for Blaze. Suddenly a rock hurls out at me. I drop down to dodge it. "I am the Warden. If you think you can just walk off with my prisoners, think again! I'm not letting you leave." A huge moblin with a axe shouts at me. I smirk and withdraw my blade. "Well if its a death you wish, then I shall grant it." I shout back. We charge at each other and stop a good ten feet away. He swings his axe ,that is about two feet bigger than him, at me. I back flip. And leap out at him. A good slash across the left eye. he drops his weapon to hold it. "Hah! Bad move!" I shout at him. I ran crouched down, gripped my blade with both hands and jabbed a total of 13 times, followed a up-swipe that launched him into the air. I jumped and did a Spin Attack with my sword. He was flung to the wall. As a final attack, I darted at him. He slowly got to his feet. By the time he stood up straight it, was to late. I had powered up my attack that I used on the statues. I believe I shall simply call it Darkness, after all, it was created for The Rage of Darkness. With a sudden lash downward, I split him in half. About two minutes after, Blaze came. And I was escorted away. I look back. Looks like we were the annihilation and destruction of the prison. Final Part of Event 2